A parts washer including a mechanical, fluid and a biological component, reduces environmental problems of waste disposal. "Parts" include objects fouled with organic and particulate matter such as automotive parts.
Parts washers are employed in the cleaning of parts that are contaminated with organic waste products such as hydrocarbons, oils, greases, road dust and grit. The type of parts washed in a parts washer include automotive parts such as nuts, bolts, valves, pistons, carburetors, transmission parts, and the like. Most conventional parts washers include a basin mounted on the top of a tank. The tank is partially filled with a mineral spirits solvent that is pumped from the tank through a conduit that discharges into the basin where the parts are washed. The mineral spirits solvent drains from the basin back to the tank for reuse. A filter is sometimes interposed in the solvent flowpath to collect organic waste products and particulates washed from the parts.
Although mineral spirits are an effective cleaning solvent, there are many drawbacks to the employment of parts washers that utilize mineral spirits. For example, mineral spirits solvents are presently classified by government regulatory agencies as hazardous materials because of their low flash point and potential health concerns. For example, contact dermatitis is common for operators of parts washers who generally do not wear gloves. Because of this classification, mineral spirits must be used, handled, and disposed of in compliance with extensive government regulations. Further, mineral spirits that are not properly contained can have a negative impact on the immediate work environment, and it is not uncommon for workers to have dermatitis and respiratory problems exacerbated by the unprotected use of mineral spirits. Additionally, many users of mineral spirits find it necessary to dispose of used mineral spirits by having a licensed waste disposal company pick up the used mineral spirits so that the used mineral spirits can be disposed of in compliance with the various governmental guidelines and regulations; such disposal can be expensive.
Filters are generally incorporated into conventional parts washers to separate the organic waste products and particulates from the solvent. A problem is that the filters eventually become saturated with organic waste products and particulates and therefore need to be replaced. The filters are often difficult to access and replace. Furthermore, the filters, after they have absorbed the organic waste products, are often considered hazardous material and are therefore difficult to dispose of according to legal restrictions.
There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a system which provides for parts washing and reduces environmental problems associated with mineral spirits as a cleaning (washing) component.